The Shower
by iorwen
Summary: Takes place during Jack's time in Otherville. He's sharing a home with Juliet and they both decide to take a shower at the same time. Jacket Smut PART 2 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Shower

Rating: N/C-17

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack or Juliet they belong to ABC

Juliet ran the shower and got undressed. Standing naked, she looked around for her hairbrush.

"Damn, I left it in the bedroom," she said to herself.

Wrapping a plush towel around herself, Juliet quietly peeked out the door. Jack was nowhere in sight. She tip toed past his bedroom door and into hers. She breathed a sigh of relief. She cursed Ben for making her share a home with Jack. Being in such close proximity to him made her head spin and her body ache.

Juliet grabbed her brush and headed back towards the bathroom.

"Taking a bath?" Jack asked behind her. She swallowed hard before slowly turning to face him.

"Just a quick shower," she said softly.

Jack walked up to her; he was so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"I could use one too," he said pinning her to the wall.

"Really? Well I won't use all the hot water then," she said and holding her towel up with one hand, slinked under him to walk away.

"I have a better idea," he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to him. The towel slid an inch or so dangerously low.

"Why don't we shower together," Jack stated matter of factly.

"What?" she asked as he continued stepping closer, Juliet stepping back until, unwittingly, he has backed her inside the washroom. He shut the door behind him and Juliet immediately felt the heat from the steam engulf her.

"See," Jack said as he pulled his shirt off to reveal his toned torso to her, "The nicest part of taking a shower with someone else is they can bathe those hard to reach places for you."

"Jack," she said as he pulled her hands from her chest and unraveled the towel around her. She watched as if in slow motion, the towel slink off her curves and fall to the ground at her feet.

"Get in Juliet, before you catch cold," he said and she did. The warm needle spray of the shower hit her shoulders as she could just make out the sound of Jack's zipper coming down before he joined her. She tried not to look at him, slightly embarrassed at the situation even though she had spent weeks thinking of something just like this.

Jack took the bar of soap in his hands and worked it into a lather. He pulled Juliet from beneath the spray. Jack paid detailed attention to lathering her skin, starting at her shoulders. The strange slippery feel of his hands on her skin made her shudder with excitement and she felt herself unwillingly giving in to his touch.

"You like it?" he whispered in her ear as she arched herself towards his naked body, Jack covering her breasts with his hands, rubbing the foam across her nipples.

"Jack," was all she could say as he slipped his hands to her belly and out towards her thighs, clutching her buttocks before sliding back to her pubic area. He slipped his fingers between her pussy. She winced at the slight sting from it but she opened her legs for him. Jack smiled as he slid his hands down her supple legs, looking up into her blue eyes as she watched him. He then stood back up and bathed her back, his hand finally resting at the small of her back.

"Your turn," he said and handed her the soap. She hesitated at first but the urge to touch his magnificent body was too much and she began to rub his chest, working a small patch of lather into the mat of his hair he possessed. Juliet slid her hands down his sides, to his hips, scratching down with her nails and making him squirm slightly.

"You're ticklish," she said and he giggled in defeat before she soaped his belly. Her eyes dropped to his hardening cock.

"Go on," he said and placed her fingers around his prick, "I know you want to."

She squeezed Jack's cock, the suds oozing between her fingers, pumping it up and down as Jack's head tilted back, the water running down his face. He pulled her to him; their stomachs slipped together, his cock pressing against her thighs. Juliet felt her nipples harden as they were touched by his chest. Jack's knee pushed between hers and her pussy felt the caress of his thigh, she leaned into it, feeling light headed from the hot water and his touch.

"Juliet," he murmured as he pressed the lips of her sex apart and began to rub her clit.

"Come here," he said and she wrapped her arms around him, biting his shoulder, sucking the water off it as he rubbed his cock across her wet slit.

She was just going to give in to the sensation when Jack suddenly turned the water off and pushed her out. He took the towel from the floor and began drying her, wiping her breasts, the fabric rubbing over them making them ache for him. Then Jack reached down to lift her legs and dry them, finishing by passing his hands between her thighs and patting her crotch dry. She stood there without moving when he finished and watched as he dried himself.

"Go into your bedroom and wait for me there," Jack said, "Wait for me on the bed," he said tucking her wet hair behind her ears.

**TO BE CONTINUED (if you want it)**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2-THE BEDROOM**

Juliet walked out of the bathroom in a daze. She stared at her bed, the crisp white sheets and the fluffy duvet over them. Should she get under the covers? No, there was no point in feigning modesty now. She lay on top of the bed trying to pose seductively but felt ridiculous. She shot up and sat at the edge instead, waiting nervously for him. Where was he? Did Jack decide to go back to his room and forget about her? Was he playing a cruel joke? Revenge?

Juliet's mind raced with speculation when finally he appeared in front of her. He tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Lie back against the pillows," he told her.

She did, her arms resting at her sides and her legs closed together. He spread them slightly and examined her, sliding his long index finger up her pink slit. She shivered slightly as he tapped her clit once gently.

"Hmm," he said making her wonder what he was thinking. She closed her eyes tightly as his gaze wandered over her nude body again.

"Would you like to taste me first?" he asked matter of factly as he stroked her breasts, plucking lightly on her erect rose coloured nipples.

Juliet's eyes fluttered open, "What?" she said, her voice coming out in a raspy whisper.

Jack climbed on his knees by her shoulders, kneeling he straddled her breasts. Juliet couldn't help herself and took his hardening cock in her hand. She wasn't aware of it, that her tongue came out and touched the hair flecked base of him, tracing up along the blue engorged veins. She was licking him as Jack bent closer, letting her tongue run down the side of his dick and across his balls. Juliet gave a little cry as she put the head into her mouth, sucking it for a long while.

Jack took her face in his hands and she felt a blush come across her cheeks. He smiled at her shyness.

"You look so beautiful Juliet," he said and she lifted her arms and pulled him to her, taking him back into her mouth. She wanted him to come down her throat, wanted him to fuck her face so she could taste him deep and swallow him, his essence.

Jack began to pump lightly with his hips, she wasn't the sort of woman you deep throated, but she began to roll her head around his cock as he fucked in and out of her mouth, making him lose control. She tongued his tip every time he stroked out and sucked hard when he plunged in again. Jack wondered where this prim and proper woman, this woman who wore khakis and buttoned down shirts, learned to suck cock like a demon. He rested his hands on the bed behind her and leaned into her open mouth, fucking intently.

"Squeeze my balls," he panted out. She did, enthusiastically as she threw her head form side to side, thrashing it around on her pillow. Jack gasped and his hips jerked before he shot his load. Juliet felt her mouth suddenly filling with a hot liquid. It was heavy and sticky like honey and she swallowed it down hungrily. Jack rolled over breathing heavily through his mouth. There was a drop of cum left on the tip of his softening prick and Juliet reached down and took the salty dew drop on her tongue, rubbing it around her lips before she licked them clean.

Time passed and Juliet cuddled into the crook of Jack's neck, idly fingering his penis in silence. It swelled again and she kissed its rising head.

"Not this time," he said half laughing, lifting her up and turning her onto her back. He put his hands between her thighs.

"You are wet, aren't you?" he asked smiling as she bit her bottom lip and nodded. Her pussy was leaking so that her thighs were wet and slippery many inches down.

"Are you going to," she shyly began before taking a deep breath and finishing, "Fuck me now?"

"Do you want me to?"

"God yes," she screamed unable to find her famous control. Her body was on fire and aching for this man she was forced to be so close to for weeks.

Jack pressed his body against her, his cock rubbing her thighs and making himself slick with her juices. Juliet held her breath as he pressed his cock to her pussy. She waited in anticipation but he grabbed her hand and placed it between her legs.

"Take my cock and rub it up and down your slit," he told her, his voice deep and demanding.

She obeyed him, first with her hands then by thrusting her hips up and down over his hardened member.

Jack pulled up her legs and planted her feet firmly on the bed by either of his hips. She held his tip against the folds of her pussy and pressed herself to him but he drew back each time she was moments from being entered. He teased her like this till she was squirming uncontrollably beneath him, her frustration apparent in her deep breaths and burning skin. She reached again for his cock but he took her hands and laid her arms over her head, watching as the action made her breasts rise taught and high. Then Jack slid his arms under her knees and raised them till her feet were off the bed and her legs were spread to their limit.

Juliet never felt so open and ready for any man ever before. She whimpered as she finally felt him begin to put his cock into her. A pounding of rushing blood rolled in her brain as her pussy lips and muscles were drawn open as finally he entered her completely. Jack lay atop of her very still so she could simply feel the pulse of his prick as it strained against her tight walls.

"Oh God," she breathed out. She never knew the meaning of being possessed until now, as she thought of Jack inside her. "_In_ me," she thought, "Oh God, _In_ me!"

"Jack," she whispered in his ear, "Fuck me Jack."

She wrapped her arms around him as he thrusted in and out. The touch of his cock along the opening of her pussy was like raw fire as she delighted in his movements. She lifted her hips to accept more of him, wanting him to possess her fully, rising against his stroke and falling as he withdrew.

"Juliet," he murmured against her flesh as she hugged herself to him with one leg and keeping him motionless in her when she couldn't stand anymore. But he loosened her hold on him, pressing her knees wide and to the mattress. He drove in and out unchallenged, lifting his face from where he had buried it in her throat and putting his mouth over hers. They weren't really kissing, more like desperate attempts at breathing as they sucked on tongues and lips.

Juliet ran her nails down his back as his cock raked in and out of her until finally she arched her back screaming with her climax. He held her face up, making her watch his eyes as his semen poured into her.

"Jack," she cried as her whole body burned with the electricity of both their orgasms until finally the inevitable fall began and he slid out of her, resting his head against her breast. He knew as she tenderly stroked the short hairs on his head, he'd have no trouble getting her to help him escape. A sly smile of victory crept up on his face as sleep over took them both.


End file.
